


Shirtsleeves and Stretchmarks

by TallyDubh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinda, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Sharing Clothes, cross post from tumblr, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyDubh/pseuds/TallyDubh
Summary: Draco and Hermione spend the morning working up a sweat in the best possible way.





	Shirtsleeves and Stretchmarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



Draco couldn’t tell if it was the sun peeking in through the curtains, or Hermione sliding out from under his arm which woke him. It took him a moment to remember they were in his old room at the Manor. They had come to the Manor for the week to let Hermione see the library. 

“Bloody hell…” Hermione’s soft curse drew his attention away from his thoughts. Chuckling, Draco reached over and ran just the tips of his fingers down her hunched back. The gooseflesh that spread out from his touch was a stroke to his ego, and he smiled softly at her when she glanced at him over her shoulder. 

“Cold floors are the worst.” Draco said, his voice still thick with sleep. Hermione lifted a single elegant eyebrow at his remark. The smile turned into a grin as Draco flopped down on his back to stare up at the canopy above him. 

His breath caught in his chest as he caught sight of her walking across the room naked out of the corner of his eye. 

Draco still felt like the luckiest man on the planet every time she kissed him. Even after five years, he still couldn’t quite believe she had forgiven him. Yet, they had fallen into a relationship as easy as breathing. Not to say they didn’t have their fights and disagreements, but being together was easy. 

Stretching his limbs and arching his back, Draco sighed as something popped loudly. He relaxed again, intending to return to sleep for a little while longer. There was no rush to get out the door on time, no rush to do anything at all in fact. Nothing planned for the day but exploring the library.

The bathroom door opened and he lifted his head only to feel as if he’d just been hit with a stun spell. Hermione was standing backlit by the bathroom light, her hair a halo around her head, wearing nothing but his half buttoned shirt from the day before. He hadn’t even noticed her grab it from the floor. Swallowing thickly, Draco propped himself up on an elbow. 

“Completely unfair, Hermione. You look better in my shirt than I do.” Draco drawled, watching her walk back to the bed. The white silk nearly glowed against her dark skin and he could just barely make out the outline of her nipples through it.

Draco looked her over slowly when she stopped at the edge of the bed closest to him. He could see hunger in her brown eyes at what she saw.

After a moment, Hermione crawled back into the bed. With a soft hand on his bare chest, she encouraged him to lay back again, only stopping when her thighs hugged his hip. Taking in a sharp breath, Draco let it out in a low moan. She’d moved the sheets without him noticing, and her cunt was pressed against his rapidly hardening cock with nothing between them. Hermione echoed his moan when his fingers dug gently into the flesh of her thighs. Opening eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed, Draco looked up at his girlfriend and sighed. She was as beautiful as a Veela in his eyes, utter perfection in every line and curve. 

Hermione leaned down over him, her hands resting on either side of his head. He stretched his neck, seeking a kiss. Instead of giving it to him, she grinned and kept just out of his reach. 

“Ready for round three?” Hermione asked. In reply Draco smirked and bucked his hips. Her eyelids fluttered as a whine came from her throat as his cock bumped into her clit. While she was distracted he dug one hand into her thick brown hair and pulled her down for that kiss. 

She tasted like toothpaste, and little like the oil mix she used to keep her hair soft. Hair that fell like a tangled curtain of dark curls around his head while he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Eucalyptus, coconut and argan oil filled his nose. A combination he’d smelled from the tiny bottle of Amortentia in the Weasley’s shop. 

The kiss drew out as Hermione settled her whole weight onto him, dropping down to her elbows so she could bury her hands into his hair. He skimmed his hand down her back, releasing her hair so he could cup her ass in both hands. He used his grip to help her grind against him. The friction and slick heat had a shiver racing through him. 

Draco adjusted the tilt of his hips, raising one knee to plant his foot flat on the bed for leverage. The new angle had the ridge of his pulled back foreskin rubbing directly against her clit. It resulted in Hermione gripping two handfuls of his hair tight as she pulled away from his lips to moan. He whimpered at the tingling pain/pleasure in his scalp. Hermione’s hips stuttered for a moment before she settled into a wicked slow grind against him. 

It wasn’t long before Hermione sat up, her eyes glazed with pleasure as she sat her entire weight on his hips. Draco planted his other foot, giving Hermione his knees to grip as she chased her end. With gentle fingers, Draco ran his hands over her body, letting the silk of his shirt rub against her skin. Cupping her breasts through the fabric, he ran the pads of his thumbs over her stiff nipples. 

“Draco… I’m really close…” Hermione said, breathless as her rhythm faltered. Draco grinned wickedly, gripping edges of the shirt and pulling them apart enough that her breasts popped free. It took only a little pressure as he pinched each of her nipples for her to go off with a cry. Watching her dance on his lap was one of his favorite things, knowing that he could help to bring her such pleasure. Her confidence in her own sexuality was a such a beautiful thing to watch. The drunken grin on her face was such a treat, even as she slid bonelessly off him to lay on the bed. 

Ignoring his throbbing cock, Draco rolled onto his side to stroke the exposed skin of her flank. 

He fingered the marbled stretch marks there, seeking out the different textures of her skin. They both had perceived flaws, things that they wish they could change about themselves. He’d covered his with a tattoo, but he could still see the scar under the ink, reminding him of all the horrors of that time. No matter the justifications he used, it still woke him in the middle of the night in cold sweats to think of what he would have done. 

Hermione’s soft hand on his forehead chased the dark thoughts from his mind, and he smiled at her. She didn’t ask where his thoughts had gone, instead she fumbled on the side table until her fingers found one of the condoms there. They were one of the many muggle conveniences that Hermione had introduced him to, and he was glad for this one in particular. The success rate for the charm they replaced was shockingly low. 

Shaking the last of the melancholy thoughts from his mind, Draco took the condom from her after she’d ripped the foil package open and rolled it on. He slid off the bed and stood at the edge, beckoning to her with one finger. Hermione looked him over, licking her lips as she took in every inch of him. Still just as toned as he had been when he played Quidditch. She reached for the buttons on the shirt, even as she shuffled on her butt across the bed.

“Leave it on, sweetheart, I like seeing you in my clothes.” Draco said as he took a firm grip on her calves and dragged her the rest of the way to him. She giggled and let her hands fall to the side. Her eyes glazed over as he ran his hands down the inside of her thighs. But he didn’t touch her pretty cunt, instead, he ran his hands across the back of her legs until he could cup her flanks. Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him as he dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed, drawing her hips just that little bit closer to him. 

Hermione cried out softly at the first touch of his tongue to her sensitive flesh. A long slow lick from her entrance to her clint had his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the taste. Sweet and bitter like dark chocolate.

“Fuck!” Hermione hissed out through gritted teeth as his tongue swirled around her clit twice before dipping down to plunge as deep inside of her as he could reach. Opening his eyes, Draco looked up her body at her face, fighting back a grin when he saw her playing with one of her nipples. Her other hand was tangled in her hair, something to keep her grounded even as he did his best to send her flying. 

Turning his head, he pressed a sloppy kiss to her thigh, wet with her own juices. 

“Look at me, Hermione. Watch me.” He muttered it against her skin, licking across her skin until he could suck her clit back into his mouth. Their eyes met and Hermione whimpered. That connection held as he continued to pleasure her, his tongue flicking slowly over the bundle of nerves in his mouth. The combination of all of it sent her rocketing toward her end. 

Draco could feel her legs tremble against his shoulders where they had settled, could feel the fluttering of her internal muscles against his chin. Knew she was close. Rearranging his hands, he laid the forearm of one over the front of her hips, careful to keep eye contact with her. The other he moved down and around. Hermione’s eyes widened as he slowly pressed his thumb inside of her, felt her clench around it like a vice. 

The world seemed to hold it breath for a moment, as everything went still, as Hermione teetered on the edge. She needed just that last little bit, and he gave it to her. Scraping his teeth ever so gently across her clit, and crocking his thumb to add to the stretch inside of her. Hermione came with a wordless scream, and he had to use all of his strength to hold her hips in place as she bucked. 

He continued to suck on her clit until her thighs clamped down around his head. It didn’t take him long to extract himself from her grip, nor to stand back up. Carefully, making sure not to hurt her, he folded her legs into her body. Even more carefully, he lined his cock up and began pressing into her clenching cunt. 

Hermione’s back arched, and she let out a strangled groan as he filled her. He stilled as soon as he was hilted, leaned down over her to brace his hands on the bed. Her legs were trapped against his body, leaving her completely open to him. Draco waited, licking his lips as she calmed, watching her pant through open lips. 

Draco smiled at her when her eyes finally fluttered open, shifting a little so he could cup the back of her neck. She leaned into his palm, smiling drunkenly up at him as his thumb ran along her jaw. 

“Hi.” He whispered. Hermione’s reply was slurred, and she wriggled under him. Draco groaned as he sank a little deeper into her as she relaxed, his eyes sliding closed.

“You… can move, Sweetheart.” Hermione said, reaching up to wrap her hands around his wrists where he was braced above her. Draco nodded, but it took him a moment to gather his senses back around him. Eventually he started to move, a slow slid out before snapping his hips forward again. The pace built from there, until he was slamming into her in quick sharp thrusts. She had turned her head at some point to suck his thumb into her mouth, and he knew she could taste herself on his skin. 

Sweat gathered between his shoulder blades, and matted his hair to his forehead. His thighs and abs burned from the activity. Pleasure coiled in his belly. 

A tingle started low in Draco’s spine, and he knew he wasn’t going to last very long like this. Snapping his eyes open, he found Hermione watching him. Pulling his thumb out of her mouth, he slid his other hand around her neck, fulling trapping her under him. Leaning down, he pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips, never letting his nearly punishing pace falter. Adding a grind at the bottom of his thrusts, he ground his pelvic bone against her clit. 

It seemed so sudden to him, he’d only gotten one quick kiss from her before she’d turned her head from him. The scream of his name echoed in the room a moment before she clenched around his cock like a vice as she came. Her orgasm drew his own out of him, and he roared wordlessly into her neck as fire raced through his veins. He hadn’t wanted it to end so quickly. 

Draco used what strength he had left to hold himself up, to keep his weight off her. His arms and legs trembled at the effort, but he managed it. 

When he was able to think again, when his heart rate had slowed, he carefully pulled out of her. Hermione whined like he’d taken a treat from her. Stumbling a little, he turned and flopped onto the bed next to her, staring up at the canopy over his head as he panted. He’d take care of the condom in a minute, when he could feel his legs again. 

Lifting his arm sluggishly when Hermione ran a hand down it, he sighed as she curled into his side. Maybe after a quick shower they could crawl back into bed and sleep awhile longer. Turning his head, he buried his face into her hair, breathing in his favorite smell as his muscles turned to jelly. 

“I love you.” He whispered. Warmth filled his chest when she returned the words, and he knew it was going to be a good day. 


End file.
